Tiger's Day Off
by AnimesHopeAndLove
Summary: "Kagami might be the tough guy you saw at school, but outside, he was a different guy." The only, and real, reason why Kuroko called Kagami so early, was because he wanted to spend time with his friend.


Hello everyone! It's been a while since I posted anything, hasn't it? I was reading this Naruto fanfiction when one particular paragraph reminded me of a Kuroko no basuke episode. So here I am with a fanfic. I've deleted and edited so many times, man my fingers are sore. Well hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kagami was sleeping like a rock, his loud snoring echoing through the room. One of his feet was against the wall, the other one over the bed, his arms sprawled out. A string of drool was dripping from the corner of his mouth, and his mouth was wide open. Anyone who had to face his tough guy personality at school would think he looked adorable right now.<p>

His phone chose that exact moment to ring, pulling him out of the best dream he had had for years. With a groan, he reached for his phone, flipped it then answered in a sleepy, grumpy voice :

"Whoever this is, you better a freaking good reason to wake me up at. . . "

He checked his clock slowly, as if not to strain his neck.

"At 6 in the morning."

"Sorry to wake you up so early Kagami-kun," Kuroko's emotionless voice apologized.

"I simply couldn't wait."

"Ugh, wait for what you little—?"

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to meet up later."

"Is that what you couldn't wait to tell me!?" Kagami yelled.

There was silence for a second. The red head regretted yelling at his partner for a second. What if he had hurt the other boy's feelings? Considering how Kuroko wasn't easily offended, he doubted that possibility.

"I'll take that as a yes," the blue haired boy finally said.

Relief washed over the tall boy.

"Yeah sure. Later."

With that, Kagami hung up, and tried to go back to sleep, which proved impossible.

'Thanks a lot, Kuroko,' he thought.

With a lot of effort, he stood up and made his way to the kitchen, where he prepared scrambled eggs and orange juice. He ate quietly, doing his best not to make any noise. Alex was still asleep. The least he wanted right now was a crazed blonde haired woman popping up and trying to kiss him. But Alex was Alex. Besides, she wasn't that bad, put aside her bad habit of wandering around the apartment with no pants whatsoever.

He washed his empty plate and glass and made a quick trip to the bathroom. He then threw on white long shorts, a sleeveless white tee, a jacket and sandals. By then it was 8 am. The sunlight was even pouring through the opened window of the living room.

Feeling all his grumpyness leaving him, Kagami grabbed one of the keys on the small table and exited the apartment, quietly closing the door behind himself. He made his way downstairs, into the streets. There, he stood for a while.

"Good morning, Kagami-kun," a voice greeted right beside him.

Kagami nearly jumped out of his skin at the proximity. He gave himself a minute to recompose himself, clutching at his racing heart.

"Kuroko. What did I tell you about appearing normally!?" he scolded.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I am sorry," the latter said.

Kagami waved it off then glanced at the tennis bag hanging from Kuroko's shoulder, hoping Nigou wasn't in there. He made sure the bag wasn't moving then turned back to his partner.

"Where's the uh, dog at?"

"Kiyoshi-senpai volunteered to watch on him."

"So what do you want?" Kagami asked in a much softer tone, completely relaxed.

Kagami might be the tough looking guy at school, and practice. But outside, he was a different guy. You could think he had a twin who was a nice version of him.

"I wanted to go shopping for a new sweatband and I needed your advice," Kuroko replied.

"Well, take the same you usually wear."

"I want a different one."

"Sure I guess."

The two walked to the bus station, in comfortable silence. For some reason, none of the two - scratch that, _one _of the two didn't feel the need to talk to the other. Kuroko simply wasn't the talkative kind and Kagami. . . Was burning to bother him by telling him about last night's basketball game, which he had wanted to comment to anyone. Anyone who loved basketball as much as he did.

The Cleveland Cavaliers had won against the Los Angeles Clippers. And LeBron nailed it, like usual.

He opened his mouth then shut it. Kuroko probably wouldn't understand who these funny named teams were. He didn't seem to be the kind to watch the NBA. Disappointment filled Kagami's very soul. If only someone here had watched yesterday night's game, like he did. . .

"Kagami-kun, are you okay?," Kuroko asked.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking of something."

"Oh. The bus is here."

They climbed in the vehicle and took sits, both looking out the window. The ride to the town centre was silent, again. That comfortable silence that they just couldn't brake. In Kuroko's case, at least.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Kagami was sitting on a bench in a shop, staring at Kuroko, who was picking different sweatbands and showing his friend.<p>

Currently, he was holding a plain blue one, and another one with little dog designs on them. The animals suddenly reminded the both of them of Nigou. Oh how he must be feeling lonely right now. No, he was with Kiyoshi. Why would he feel lonely? The guy was literally a walking ball full of happiness and friendliness.

"I think you should take that one," Kagami said, pointing to the dog designed pair.

Kuroko nodded then left to pay for the sweatbands. Kagami stayed there for a while and wondered just why the heck he had just thought of Nigou. True, he didn't really want to spend time with the dog. Truth be told, the red hair didn't dislike dogs. They simply scared him. And that fear, he's had it ever since an accident back when he was little.

His phone buzzed in his pant pocket. He took it out and flipped it, noticing he had received a text from Alex.

*Where are you?* She wrote, purposely adding a bunch of sad emojis at the end of the sentence.

Kagami smiled and wrote a quick reply.

*Helping Kuroko.*

Seconds later, the blond woman sent another text.

*I am leaving to my boyfriend's for a while. Please try not to do any stupidities in the meantime, okay?*

Kagami scoffed.

*Look who's talking.*

He shut off his phone then put it in his pocket, just as two boys headed his way. It took him a while to recognize who they were.

"Hey Kagami-cchi! What a coincidence to see you here!" an excited Kise chimed, one arm slung casually over Aomine's shoulder, who had a 'I'd-rather-be-somewhere-else' face.

"Yo," Kagami greeted. "What're you doing here?"

"We came shopping of course!" Kise answered.

"Hey Taiga, you are smiling like an idiot" Aomine remarked, raising an eyebrow, hoping to annoy him.

"I am smiling because I want to. Got a problem?"

"Actually I do."

"You two can settle this over a one on one," Kuroko's voice interrupted, startling all three of them.

Kise let out a sound similar to a squeal then pulled his 'Kuroko-cchi' into a hug. The blue haired boy didn't show it but on the inside, he wanted Kise to let go. It wasn't until his face turned red from suffocation that Aomine separated them, earning a pout from the blonde haired teen.

"Tetsu. Say something next time," he scolded lazily.

"He nearly killed you," Kagami added.

Kise grinned apologetically.

"So are we going to do this one on one or not?" he asked to relieve the tension.

Kagami shook his head.

"How about we go eat first? I'm kind of hungry right now."

"Hmph. Can't exactly argue with that," Aomime agreed.

* * *

><p>They took the bus together and headed for the street court located next to Kagami's apartment (after a trip to Maji Burger), where the game would take place, all the while Kise made sure to hide himself and avoid the fangirl.<p>

Aomine might have seemed sluggish barely minutes ago, but now, he was going all out. The same went with Kagami.

Kuroko watched them, while Kise cheered loudly for both. He would randomly say things you would hear cheerleaders say. So well, Kuroko wondered if he hadn't done that for a while before becoming a part-time model.

"54 to 54. It's a tie," the Phantom said calmly.

Kise, who was so engrossed in his cheering he had forgotten his friend was there, fell off his bench in surprise, catching Kagami's and Aomine's attention. They stopped their game to guffaw. Kuroko let a small smile stretch his lips.

"Hey Kuroko-cchi, please give a warning before you talk," he whined, standing up and rubbing his head, crying crocodile tears.

Soon though, he found himseld laughing.

At this exact moment, Kagami knew no matter what, these guys could never be his enemies. If all the Generation of Miracles members were this way, then surely enough, spending a day with them wouldn't be so bad, would it?

He was actually looking forward to it.

* * *

><p>And done. Well, I think this fanfiction needs some work but it isn't half bad. Personally, it's not my best work. Anyway I just thought I would write this and post it to get at least some feedback before I changed my mind and deleted it.<p>

Favorite if you like it as well. If you don't really like this one, that's fine because I will tell you one thing. This isn't my last Kuroko no basuke fanfic. There will be more. Just be patient. ^-^

Until next time!


End file.
